Lost and found
by wea111
Summary: A wizard at rock bottom, a boy abandoned by everyone. An odd family indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Obviously.

* * *

Harry Potter was having a bad day. Well a bad year would be more appropriate but what made today particularly bad is that it was the day that the divorce was finalised. Now the divorce wasn't that upsetting by its own merits, instead it was the events that the divorce reminded him of that had him depressed. It reminded him of flooing into home early only to catch his wife Ginny in the arms of Draco Malfoy of all people. It reminded him of the messy proceedings with meetings being pushed back, every legal worker demanding more money and the Weasley succubus trying to grab as much money from him as possible. But most of all it reminded him of how the rest of the Weasleys who were the first family he ever knew abandoned him without even asking him what happened.

Harry was sitting in an office trying to read one of the many documents that the blasted divorce spawned, his efforts were largely in vain as he had been staring at the same paragraph for more than an hour without any of it going in. Getting frustrated Harry attempted to read the document one last time (57th time lucky), gave up and went on a walk to clear his head.

The streets of London were always depressing however they did provide one thing that The-Boy-Who-Is-Now-A-Man-With-Too-Many-Damn-Titles sorely craved; anonymity. After all when someone survives a dark lord at ages 1, 11, 12, 14, 15 and 17 the magical world never leaves them alone. And so he disillusioned himself, walked into the leaky cauldron and removed the charm before stepping into the vast city.

As he wandered through the murky streets memory's assaulted him without remorse. He remembered his first friends and the laughter and adventures they shared together, he remembered his first family and the caring and joy he experienced. And he remembered Ginny who was the first person he ever said "I love you" to and the first person who ever said it to him, the first person who he ever trusted unconditionally, the only person who ever made him feel that life was something more than a trial to be endured. Those memory's once comforted him and filled him with happiness, now they provide only anger and hurt that tries to fill the hollowness left in his shell of a heart.

So caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice a magical presence emanating from beside him. Confused he looked and saw a small hole between two houses plugged by a cardboard box bending down he tugged the slightly soggy box from the hole and saw a young boy no older than five curled into a ball wearing little more than rags. When the boy noticed Harry's presence a terrified expression came over his face and he pushed himself backwards as far as possible.

Crouching down Harry softly spoke. "Hey there young one, do you know where your parents are?"

The only response was a slight shake of the head.

"Do you want me to help you find them?"

Another shake although this time it seemed panicked.

"Are you scared of me?"

A slightly hesitant nod followed.

Unoffended Harry softly chuckled, the first noise approaching a laugh for almost a year. "You don't have to worry I won't hurt you. Are you hungry?"

Looking thoroughly unconvinced by Harry's reassurances the boy nodded.

"Hold on a sec I know I have something here somewhere" Harry said while rooting around in his pockets. "Ah ha got it!" He exclaimed triumphantly while drawing out a slightly soft bar of Honeydukes best chocolate before holding it out towards the boy.

The boy slowly crawled forward keeping his eyes constantly trained on Harry before stopping caught between his caution and his hunger. After several minutes of thought the boy darted forward, snatched the chocolate and scuttled back into his hidey-hole all within a single second. Rather than immediately devouring it like Harry assumed he would the boy stared at it like he had been given a bar of solid gold instead.

"You know you will probably enjoy that more if you eat it." Harry remarked.

This jerked the boy out of his trance like state as he tore of the wrapper and practically inhaled the bar before desperately licking any traces from the foil.

"Was that nice?" Harry asked hoping to finally get a response from the small boy.

He had no such luck as the boy simply nodded again.

Persevering Harry asked "So what's your name?"

He wasn't really expecting an answer and so was surprised when an almost inaudible whisper replied. "I don't know."

"Well what did your mum call you?" He asked delighted to be making some headway.

Harry was unsure if it was even possible but the boy's next response seemed to be even quieter. "Evil brat or devil spawn."

Upon hearing that Harry's face hardened briefly as he realised the reason that the innocent boy had ended up on the street.

"Well those don't seem like good names for a boy, we will have to find you a different one won't we?" Harry said trying to make light of the situation.

"What's your name" The boy asked with his head turned down as if he expected to be punished for asking.

Smiling slightly at the boy's growing confidence Harry decided to use this opportunity to find out what the boy's opinion on magic was. "I didn't tell you my name?!" Harry exclaimed. "How rude of me. Harry Potter wizard extraordinaire at your service." He said while giving an exaggerated bow.

"Wizards aren't real." The boy stated.

"Are too." Said Harry who knew perfectly well that the result would be…

"Are not." The boy was speaking at an almost normal volume by that point.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Ah ha you admitted it!" Harry pointed out quickly.

The boy giggled before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. Harry almost sighed expecting him to become closed off again, however when the boy's hand came down the smile was still in place if slightly smaller.

"Are they really real?" The boy asked.

"Yep." Harry said. "Witches are real too"

The boy froze.

"Mummy said witches are evil." He said in the same quiet voice he was using at the beginning.

"No, witches and wizards choose whether to be good or evil just like non-magical people." Harry explained calmly "In fact I am part of a group that protects the good ones and stops the bad ones."

"Like a superhero?"

Harry chuckled. "In a way I suppose."

"You don't look like a superhero." The boy stated.

"No I probably don't." Harry said chuckling harder.

"Can you show me?"

"Magic?"

The boy nodded.

"Of course." Harry said before he drew his wand and incanted. "Lumos Animalia." Causing creatures of light to jump from his wand.

The boy watched in awe as the hand sized stag, doe, dog and wolf ran around the alley playing until they touched Harry at which point they vanished.

"They're beautiful." The boy breathed.

"They have names." Harry told him. "The stag is called Prongs, the dog is called Padfoot, the wolf is Moony and I named the doe Yin."

"Why are they called that?"

"Ah now that's a long story and it's getting late"

The boy looked down dejected.

"So how about you come home with me for something to eat, some clean clothes and the rest of the story. Then tomorrow I can see about getting you a family to look after you?" Harry suggested.

"Really?"

"Of course" Harry said.

The boy slowly crawled out of his hidey-hole before standing up.

"Now then I could take you by the magic way which would be quick but slightly uncomfortable or we could go the normal way which would take longer but would feel nicer. Which would you prefer?" Harry asked.

"Umm… The magical way please"

"Ok then. Hold on to my arm tightly."

He waited for the boy to have a firm grasp before spinning and apparating them away.

* * *

Dedicated to Shangirl for bugging me until I wrote and telling me to write a total of 198 times (yes I counted)

A.N. Hello hello can you hear me? No? Drat hold on a sec... Wait a minute if you can't hear me how do you know I'm speaking? Ah ha you can't fool me that easily.

Well this is my second fanfic. Unlike the first I think it will be more than a oneshot but no guaranties as to when the next chapter will be out. You will just have to wait for either my muse or Shangirl to annoy me enough to get me writing.

If anyone wants to do anything with this fic then the same rules as I said before apply. Credit me, send me a link and perhaps send me a cookie because Shangirl won't share hers.

Just to say I am a major H/G shipper but this story needs to have her being evil for what I want to happen.

This story will for the most part remain DH complicit minus the epilogue however if there is something I need to change I won't hesitate to-do-so so please don't send me any reviews telling me I got something wrong, also any reviews saying "That's not realistic." Will be responded to by something like "and magic is?"

I named the doe after the fact that both Lily and Snape had the same patronus. Yin and Yang, light and dark. It seemed like something harry would do.

Until next time Wea111 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Pot... Wait... No, that was a dream sorry.

* * *

The pair reappeared in a hallway with a loud pop.

The boy staggered backwards with a gasp, obviously disconcerted by the uncomfortable sensation of apparition.

"Are you ok? Do you want to sit down?" Harry asked concerned.

The boy shook his head before looking round taking in the soft reds, golds and browns that blended together to create a homely atmosphere. "Is this where you live?" The boy asked.

"It's one of my houses." Harry told him. "My favourite one in fact."

"You have more than one house?!" The boy asked in shock.

"Yes. I come from a very old family and because of that…" Harry's explanation was cut off by the boy's rumbling stomach. "Come on young one let's get you something to eat." Harry laughed before leading the hungry boy to the dining room.

After pulling out one of the simple chairs and waiting for the boy to sit Harry called out. "Kreacher!"

The aged elf appeared with a loud pop causing the boy to recoil in shock.

"No need to be afraid young one this is Kreacher, he works for me." Harry explained. "Now Kreacher I want you to obey this boy's orders as if they were my own. Understood?"

"Yes master." The elf wheezed.

"Good. How's Winky doing by the way? I haven't had the opportunity to visit her lately."

"She is feeling happier master. She is relieved to be working for a master again."

"Glad to hear it." Harry said before turning to the boy. "So then young one, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know." The boy whispered obviously losing the confidence he had gained in the presence of the elf.

"Well then Kreacher how about you bring us two portions of your famous steak and kidney pie?"

"Yes master." The elf said before popping away.

Seconds later two plates of steaming pie appeared at the table.

The boy immediately started devouring the pie while Harry walked round to the other chair.

Harry sat and took a bite of his pie. After swallowing he remarked. "You know I can't keep calling you young one forever, we are going to have to give you a name, any ideas?

The boy shook his head without even pausing from eating long enough to look up.

"Ok then, how about James?" Harry asked.

The boy shook his head again.

"Daniel?"

Another shake of the head.

"Colin?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. "No."

"King Fluffywump the thirteenth?"

"No!" The boy giggled.

"Hmm… Well how about Sam?"

After thinking for a minute the boy nodded and replied. "I like that"

"Well then Sam it's very nice to meet you." Harry said.

Sam smiled slightly at the use of his new name before turning back to his food, Harry decided he had the right idea and began eating.

When both had eaten their fill they sat around talking for a while so that Harry could begin teaching Sam about the magical world such as what Kreacher is and how Harry was able to teleport them both to his home. This impromptu lesson into the magical world continued until Sam gave a massive yawn.

"Come on young one." Harry laughed "It's time for bed."

Harry led Sam upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms, asked Kreacher to bring him a spare set of pyjamas and then shrunk them.

"Here you go." Harry said passing him the resized pyjamas. "You can sleep in here tonight, the bathroom is just down the hall and I will be one room up ok?"

"Umm… Before you go can you tell me the story about the animals names?" Sam asked timidly.

"Of course, but get into bed first." Harry said.

Sam scrambled into bed.

Harry waited for him to settle down before he began. "Once upon a time there were three friends…"

By the time the story was over Sam was asleep so Harry quietly walked out the door, closed it and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

Dedicated to little-bast for being my first reviewer and favouriter, dwalls21 for being my first follower and Shangirl for poking me repeatedly. They will all have a place in my army when I take over the world, mwahahahahaha.

Well sorry it is so short but it was decided that getting it up fast would be better than continuing onto the next day in this chapter.

Sigh... I wanted to have Dobby but noooooooo... Rowling had to kill him off (sulks).


End file.
